


Selfish

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also kind of, Beach Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: In which Noctis gets jealous and possessive and stakes his claim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

It was no secret that Noctis had a selfish streak. He grew up with everything at his fingertips, and he could have as much of something as he wanted, whenever he wanted it. So when you came into his life, at first, part of him felt like these rules applied to you as well.

But you were the definition of a free spirit. You loved your boyfriend, of course, but you enjoyed meeting new people and making new friends. Building relationships with people came easily to you, and it was something you were good at, whereas the prince often felt the need to hide himself away from others. 

He envied your casual grace and natural charm. But you were his as much as he was yours, and he loved you.

One day though, at camp, he looked up from his phone and scowled.

You and Gladio were sparring by the beach at Galdin Quay. The camp had been set up not too far from the shoreline near the energy deposits, and from his vantage point, he could see the two of you taking swings at one another.

At one point you lunged at him and he dodged out of your way. You stumbled in the sand, but Gladio’s strong arms came around your middle and hugged you to his chest. You shrieked as he lifted you up and threatened to throw you in the water, and the sound of your combined laughter floating in the air. 

Noctis’ grip tightened on his phone.

“Uh, hey, buddy?” Prompto waved a hand in front of his best friend’s face. “You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine,” he lied. “Just…distracted.”

Prompto shrugged, ever oblivious. He headed towards the tent where Ignis was already sleeping. “Alright, dude. I’m turning in. Don’t forget to put out the fire before bed.”

“Sure,” he said distractedly as he watched you and Gladio continue to spar and laugh. At some point, Noctis felt himself rise from his chair and head over to the shoreline. You caught sight of him and waved, walking over to him as he approached.

“Hi love,” you kissed him on the lips, but then were puzzled when he didn’t kiss you back. He was glaring at Gladio from behind his heavy fringe. The bodyguard seemed to notice how he bristled and clapped him on the back.

“I’m turning in,” he said, eager to avoid what seemed like a looming awkward situation. “Night.”

“Goodnight,” you called before your gaze shifted back to your boyfriend. “Noctis, what’s wrong?”

He grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you along the shoreline to a cluster of large boulders, shielding the two of you from view of the camp. Once you were out of sight, Noctis pinned you against the smooth surface of the stone, his body stepping between your legs.

“You think I didn’t see you and Gladio just now?” he seethed, his hands furiously working your pants open and tugging them down. “Did you think you were going to get away with him just touching you like that?”

You’d played this game with Noctis before. You bit your lip and egged him on. “Well,” you purred as his fingers dove into you, your breath hitching as he pumped his digits in and out. You were already soaked from just his tone of voice alone. “There’s just something about that big, tall, wall of a man that just gets to me.”

Noctis snarled and inserted another finger into your core, his lips and teeth on your neck. He bit down hard enough that it stung, leaving bruises in his wake as he repeated this over and over along the sensitive skin.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re gonna forget he even exists,” he growled, his hands undoing his belt buckle. You went to pull him out of his pants, but he swatted you away. He released his cock and pumped it until it was fully erect. He then hoisted you up by your waist and pinned you so that his hips were all that was keeping you upright. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he entered you in one hard thrust.

You covered your mouth to keep quiet, but Noctis was moving at a brutal pace. You secretly loved when he got like this—so worked up over something so small, using strength that neither of you knew that he had to fuck you senseless. The fact that he’d decided to do it along the beach where anyone could see you sent a thrill though your system.

“How does it feel?” he panted, viciously fucking you while pulling you down onto him with every thrust. You whimpered and moaned, clinging onto him for dear life. “How does it feel, with me inside you like this? Taking all of me as I punish you?” 

You bit your lip, trying your hardest not to cry out.

“Don’t hide your sounds from me,” he ordered, punctuating every word with a rough stroke that had you bouncing on his cock. “I want everyone on this beach to know who you belong to.”

You let out a loud moan as he hit just the right spot, your walls starting to flutter around him. He could tell that you were close.

“Who do you belong to?” He grunted, sucking deeper bruises into your collarbone.

“I am mine,” you said defiantly. His hips canted harder, dissatisfied with your answer. You whined as he deliberately started to slow.

“Who do you belong to?” He asked again, rolling his hips to take you deep. It was the languid, slow undulation of his hips that started to do you in.

“I am mine,” you repeated, breathless. He slowed, nearly to a halt. He moved so his face was millimetres from yours, his lips ghosted over yours. Your nerves were on fire.

“Who do you belong to?” He repeated a third time, thrusting just once into you, enough to spark that flame within your core.

“You,” you whimpered, desperate for his touch. “Noctis, I’m yours.”

That was all he needed to hear. He drowned your moans in a deep kiss, stroking hard into you again as you both chased your release. Your lips fell away as you teetered on the edge, and when one of his hands came to work against your clit, you cried out his name and it echoed along the beach. He pumped a few more times and came with a groan, shooting his seed deep inside you. 

You felt his orgasm trickle down your leg as you moved to put your pants back on. Noctis leaned down and helped you, hastily wiping his mess from your thighs and running over to the water to quickly wash his hands.

When you were fully dressed and Noctis had done up his pants, he came over to you and held you close, kissing you sweetly on the lips.

“I’m sorry,” he said, holding onto both of your hands. “Did I hurt you?”

You shook your head. “No more than I wanted you to,” you admitted. “You know that Gladio is harmless though, right?”

Noctis sighed. “Yeah, I know. But…I just…” he rested his forehead against yours. “Whenever I see you with someone else, I just can’t help it. This possessive rage just comes over me, and I can’t get it under control.” He looked into your eyes. “I guess part of me is just worried that you’ll leave me for someone else.”

You brought up a hand to stroke his face. “Noctis, you beautiful dummy,” you kissed him on the cheek. “I love you and you alone. Besides, I like when you get rough.” You ghosted your lips over his ear and nipped gently at the lobe. “If anyone could make me come from their voice alone, it’d be you.”

“S’at so?” he grinned mischievously, his hand coming down to squeeze your ass. You yelped as he walked you backwards until your back was against the cold stone again. “Looks like I’m not finished with you yet.”

You giggled as his lips captured yours before you were a writhing mess in his arms again.

From inside the tent, Prompto groaned, his hands over his ears.

“Why’d you have to rile him up, Big Guy?” he chastised Gladio, who was trying to use his pillow to presumably smother himself to death.

“Tomorrow, we buy earplugs.”

Ignis rolled over and sleepily grunted, “I agree.”


End file.
